Yugioh: Babylonian nightfall
by Mithos of the blue sky and sea
Summary: 6 months after the end  of the series Yugi is relaxing and about to enter the newly opened world tournament as Rebbecca Hawkins uncovers a secret about herself and her fate intertwined with Yugi's as they fight the Nightfall.
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh Duel monsters Babylonian nightfall**

(Note this is a Yugioh Crossover focusing on Yugi X Rebecca and the GX manga characters Reggie,Koyo,and Midori.)

Prolouge: the legendary 12

_4,000 years ago when the pyramids were still young a powerful pharaoh sealed away the darkness of the shadow Realm along with the aid of his priests and his cousin,however our story would not end there for the following year the moon went black and would remain as so the Pharaoh ventured far away to a great city with his most trusted priests. There he met a king,a kind king with the power over the stars and together they and those close to them would defeat the evil threatening the world the kind king smiled as he and the Pharaoh shook hands he promised they would meet again as the Pharaoh smiled back and fell to his knee's death soon claiming him as the power he used took his life with it. The king decided he would not let his friend die like this and sealed a part of the Pharaoh's life in a magical item as he did his own and all their friends and said:No matter where we find ourselves in this life or the next or the next and so on we shall always be together these items will see to that!"as the king passed on aswell his city buried under the sands and sea,the items taken by the last living priests back to Egypt they swore to see to it all those they cared for got proper burial's._

_4,000 years later the king had indeed returned as did including the Pharaoh and the Pharaoh would save the world many a time,as the king enjoyed a quiet life with his sister and young friends however now the great forces from the past would combine with a modern evil in an attempt to take over the world the King would re-awaken and meet this Pharaoh and the others,the Pharaoh would find his Queen and the King would find his destiny together they would battle this evil and thus our story begins._

In the middle east a young man was walking and walking carrying a jug of water down to the river he looked at how far away the river was and dropped to his knees"this jug is so heavy and even without water how will I ever make it to the river?"As he said this a sandstorm started the youth gasped and ran for cover trying to escape the thrashing winds and bits of sand cutting at his body as he walked and walked the sandstorm vanished and he sat down sighing a relieved sigh and looked around"Great I am lost now it will take me even longer to get the water."he then looked straight and smirked"A town maybe I can barter for some water?"he walked to the town and it was abandoned he sighed sadly.

"I am going to die here,it doesn't look like anyone has been here in a long,long time I wonder where this is I don't recognize any of the buildings."He said as he walked then gasped"A well my luck is turning around it seems."he ran to the well and grabbed the crank handle and reeled the bucket up and sighed sadly again"No water just sand damn it!"he tossed the bucket to the ground and a box fell out,he kneeled down and looked at the box.

"A Crystal box? perhaps I could sell this when I get back to town? yes,yes I think I shall do that."The young man picked the box up and started walking in a random direction.

several days later the boy made it to a town and sold the box to an American here to find artifacts for a museum the boy made enough money to by a tanker truck loaded with water and enough fuel to get back to his town.

Rebbecca yawned as she sat on a stool in a museum back room her Grandfather Aruther had dragged her to work,she was reading a Duel Today Magazine as he dusted off some ceramic pot pieces covered in dirt"Now Rebbecca do quiet down I must be very careful as to not further damage these rare shards why I could reassemble them back into the Babylonian vase they originally were if I can get them into the correct shape."He stated as he carefully placed another piece to the side.

"Oh come on Grandpa I've been waiting here for four hours already I want to go home!"shouted the diminutive little 11 year old as she flailed her arm the stool wobbling back and forth magazine in her hand.

Arthur sighed"You never had much interest in the old world,_though since you got back from Japan its gotten worse._"he thought the last part not daring to say it for fear of Rebbecca's wrath Arthur found it funny how much Rebbecca reminded him of his late wife like Grandmother like Granddaughter he figured.

Rebbecca pouted and stuck her tongue out"Whatever you know none of this stuff is worth anything if it was they wouldn't have just left it on the ground!"

Arther just shook his head"That is not always true Rebbecca perhaps it fell from a merchants sack,or was stolen by bandits,or perhaps the person carrying passed on and thus it was left there as a sort of personal memorial?"

Rebbecca shrugged and shook her head now"Yeah right I really do doubt that I really love you Grandpa but sometimes you just really have no taste in things I mean really out of everything here does any of it look worthwhile?"

"well then if your just going to complain then you can go through that chest of oddities my co-worker sent me from abroad."Rebbecca nodded and hopped off the stool adjusting her skirt and walking to the trunk of what she called Junk,she opened it and looked at the items gaudy artwork and random no doubt fake items inside as she got to the bottom she found a crystal box.

"Hey Grandpa whats this thing?"She pointed to the box.

"Oh just a puzzle box my friend purchased,I could never seem to get it open though and I can't determine where its from so I left it in the uncataloged trunk you can have it if you want?"

Rebbecca smiled big and nodded"thanks Grandpa it is kind of pretty."she then hugged the box and took it upto her room not knowing what fate awaited her.


	2. Chapter 2:Return of the queen of games

**Yugioh Duel monsters Babylonian nightfall**

(Note this is a Yugioh Crossover focusing on Yugi X Rebecca and the GX manga characters Reggie,Koyo,and Midori.)

Chapter-1:The Queen of games returns.

_Long,long ago there was once a little Priestess she was wise and beautiful all loved her one day she met the King of her kingdom and he offered her the high priestess job at his temple of which she took. One day this priestess met someone a young boy who came with the visiting Pharaoh from Egypt he was just a young Servant boy but she loved how kind and sweet he was she soon fell in love with this boy,and saw him many times after services though as a priestess such things were not aloud she had to maintain her purity after the great evil fell the boy passed on along with his ruler saddened by this fact and that she was willing to leave her country to be with him she volunteered to seal a part of herself inside a powerful mystic treasure hoping she would be able to see her love again some day,little did she know they would both be reincarnated one day and meet again through the oddest of ways,and now their love could be fulfilled,now was time for her power to return and for her to see him yet again,despite being a servant he was her King and she would become his Queen no matter what._

Rebbecca smiled as she looked at the crystal puzzle box"Wonder whats in here? whatever it is if its in a box this beautiful it must be a real treasure."She touched the box and twisted one of the sides around,then another and another,and another.

Rebbecca spent hours and hours on the box missing her favorite cartoons and TV shows,even Duel Beat but she didn't care aslong as she managed to finish this box,that and she set the DVR,she even went a whole night without sleeping,wiping the sweat from her brown and smirking small lines under her eyes as she twisted the box more and more,"Near-nearly there yes just a little bit more."then it got jammed she tried to move it more but it would not she sighed sadly"It-its broke now I'll never solve it."She closed her eyes tears in them"I wanted to give whatever treasure was in it to my Yugikins."She thought of her Yugi the only boy she ever cared for,the only one she saw herself on par with,then the box moved on its own,Rebbecca gasped and dropped it as it moved itself and twisted itself all around then stopped"What the hell?"She got close to the box and looked at it"An Egyptian eyes is on it? and some symbol I've never seen before that makes no sense this was found in Arabia nowhere near Egypt?"She asked herself confused.

Rebbecca touched the box and found she could now open it,she took the top off of it and looked inside and seemed confused as she reached it"A gemstone pendent with an eye one it? hmmmmmm how very weird?"She asked herself as she held it examining the odd thing"I've never seen this kind of mineral before it kind of looks like Jade but its blue how weird?"the young girl explained to nobody as she shrugged and put it on she gasped as their was a giant light she screamed in surprise as her eyes went dim and lifeless and an eye appeared on her forehead and everything went dark.

Several hours later Rebecca awoke at a playground half way across town dazed and confused"How-how did I get here? this is real weird?"She looked all around and gasped"This is that really dangerous park with that one street gang in it I had better get out of here!"She ran to the street and called for a taxi and headed back home.

After Rebecca arrived home she sat down in her room after drinking a store bought milkshake to calm her nerves,she was channel surfing and was stunned the park she woke up in was on the new:This just in Street gang found comatose this morning in local park all members of the duel sharks a local gang banger group were all found unconscious at their headquarters this morning it is unknown what exactly happened however one of the gang members was mumbling when he was retrieved uttering the words Midget demon,and Shadow game what exactly this entailed is unknown."

Rebecca's eyes went wide as she ran to a mirror"Oh god what did I do?"she looked at the pendent"Couldn't be could it?"she gulped and looked all around"Maybe-maybe someone is pulling my leg?...wait Midget? oh they had better not have been talking about me or else they'll wish they were dead instead of comatose!"she stomped out of her room grabbing her duel disk and telling her mother and grandpa that she would be back later she needed to check something out first.

After riding her bike to the hospital she requested to know if all the gang members were still out,she was told that one managed to awaken so far she asked if she could see the boy and was told that the police had ended their questioning,Rebecca walked into the room and the boy screamed in terror"She-shes back the-the Midget demon!"the young man screamed,Rebecca slapped him"Don't call me a midget you jerk now tell me what happened to you!"

The boy seemed confused"Wait so your not her? wait yeah your not she was a little bit taller,had more evil eyes and spiker hair,anyway me and my bro's were shaking down some local brats when all of the sudden some girl with long spiky blond hair came out of nowhere wearing some kind of cape and challenged all of us saying we would get a penalty game or something and she beat all of us everyone she beat passed out and the rest tried to run but she was like everywhere at once!"

Rebecca was stunned"No way really?"The boy nodded"yes really it freaked me out to no end I was the last one she beat."Rebecca nodded she thought this sounded very,very familiar,"Kay thanks for telling me feel better soon."The boy nodded weakly"I-I will and I'm done taking advantage of others I swear."Rebecca nodded and left as she rode her bike home she stopped off at the store and got herself some sweets and arrived back home in late afternoon,Arthur smiled"welcome back Rebecca where were you earlier?"she shrugged as she put some of her treats in the fridge and the freezer"Nowhere just had to go sweets shopping and see someone no big deal say um Grandpa?"he turned to her"what is it Rebecca?"

She sighed"Anyway could I go to Japan anytime soon?"Arthur sighed and closed his eyes and thought about it he nodded and smiled kindly"Very well then I see no trouble in it so long as you have a place to stay I'll call Solomen and see if he has any extra space."

Rebecca smiled big and nodded happily"Thank you grandpa I'll go pack back!"She grabbed a fudge-bar from the fridge and ran upto her room.

To be continued...

(For those that do not know Rebecca no longer goes to school as being such a genius she already graduated from Harvard university.)

(Please review and let me know how I am doing oh and yes Yugi will be in the next chapter.)


End file.
